1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for applying grip-enhancing substances to a grip or handle such as found on a baseball or softball bat, tennis racquet, hockey stick, golf club, etc., or to the grip or handle of a hammer, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an applicator which is convenient to use and which will remain functional for a fairly long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The grips or handles on baseball or softball bats, tennis racquets and golf clubs may become slippery during use which makes it difficult for the player to securely grasp the same. This is especially true during the summer months when the player""s hands become sweaty. Pine tar rags have long been used to apply a tacky substance to the handles of baseball and softball bats but those pine tar rags are inconvenient to use and are even more difficult to store between usages. Players have also used sticky or tacky materials on the grips or handles of sports equipment with those materials being contained within an aerosol can, jar, etc.
To date, it is not believed that an applicator has been provided for applying grip-enhancing substances to the grips or handles of sports equipment which is convenient to use and which may be conveniently stored between usages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,425 discloses an applicator for grip-enhancing substances wherein a split tubular member is provided with the interior of the applicator containing the grip-enhancing substance. Although the applicator of the ""425 patent may function, the fact that the interior thereof is open may result in an accumulation of debris therein which Will interfere with the effectiveness of the applicator. In an apparent effort to solve the problem of debris such as dust, dirt, insects, grass clippings or leaves collecting within the applicator of the ""425 patent, the inventors therein state that the slit 16 may be omitted. However, the open ends of the tubular member of the ""425 patent will still permit debris to enter the interior of the applicator. Further, the openness of the applicator of the ""425 patent may permit the grip enhancing substance in the applicator to evaporate or dry out. Additionally, there is no teaching in the ""425 patent as to the manner of conveniently attaching the applicator to a golf bag, golf cart, clothing bag, etc.
An applicator is provided for applying grip-enhancing substances onto the grip or handle of an object such as a baseball or softball bat, tennis racquet, golf club, hammer, etc. The applicator comprises an elongated, hollow outer tubular member fabricated from a flexible material. An elongated, hollow intermediate tubular member is positioned within the outer tubular member and is also fabricated from a flexible material which is liquid-impervious. An elongated, hollow inner tubular member is positioned within the intermediate tubular member and is preferably comprised of layers of flexible absorbent material such as gauze. First and second end caps close the opposite ends of the outer tubular member with the second end cap having a selectively closeable opening formed therein through which the grip or handle may be inserted. A grip-enhancing substance is impregnated in the inner tubular member so that the substance will be transferred onto the grip or handle of the object positioned within the inner tubular member when the outer, intermediate and inner tubular members are squeezed towards the grip or handle.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the grip or handle of a baseball or softball bat, hockey stick, racquet, golf club, or to an object such as a hammer, etc.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the handle or grip of an object wherein means is provided for preventing the collection of debris therein.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the handle or grip of an object wherein means is provided for preventing the grip-enhancing substance therein from evaporating or drying out.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the handle or grip of an object wherein means is provided for conveniently attaching the same to a golf bag, cart, etc.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the handle or grip of an object wherein the applicator is convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator for applying a grip-enhancing substance to the handle or grip of an object wherein the applicator is refined in appearance and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.